


Lucy Heartfilia - Arrested Fantasy!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: Fairy Tail - Arrested Fantasy! [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Leg Irons, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Mira invites Lucy down to the Fairy Hills basement to test a newly bought Sexual Fantasy Lacrima, a device capable of placing her in a trance where she can live out her most daring erotic adventures with complete freedom.Well, almost complete freedom. Juvia bought the thing used and it's stuck on the 'Prison' setting.Undaunted, Lucy dives in and finds herself slapped in handcuffs, ready for a boatload of ecstasy as she explores her fantasy. And when her warden turns out to be a certain salmon-haired Dragon Slayer, the pleasure couldn't get any hotter.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Original Male Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairy Tail - Arrested Fantasy! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108331
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Lucy Heartfilia - Arrested Fantasy!

“Mira?”

“Yes, Lucy?”

“What the heck am I looking at?”

When Lucy Heartfilia had been invited down to the Fairy Hills dorms basement by the silver-haired bartender, she’d expected a girls’ night of some sort. Some cards, some saki, maybe a group bath, that sort of thing.

Instead, she was greeted by the sight of four fluffy beds surrounding a large purple lacrima that a construction worker jumpsuit wearing Erza was currently hitting with a wrench.

Mira beamed at the young blonde. “This is a Sexual Fantasy Lacrima!”

“A what?” Lucy screeched. “Where… why… how did you get this?’

“Juvia bought it.”

Lucy sighed. “Gray fantasies?”

“Gray fantasies.”

Erza hummed as she tapped her wrench over her palm. “Unfortunately for her, she forgot the dorm rules. Any such filthy magical items must be submitted to Head Girl for inspection and, if suitable, made available for the use of the rest of the dorm.”

The Queen of the Fairies suddenly smacked the violet crystal with her wrench. “Except she bought the damn thing used, and it’s stuck on the police/prison setting!”

“Oh,” Lucy cocked an eyebrow. “That’s a problem?”

“Not at all,” Mira waved off. “The lacrima scans your memories and constructs a scenario to bring you maximum pleasure from your fantasy while keeping you completely safe at all times. The setting just determines what filter those people and places are funneled through in your mind. It’s just a fetish thing.”

“But what about my other fetishes?!” Erza wailed.

“Right,” Lucy carefully nodded. “So, why did you invite me here?”

Mira grinned. “We were wondering if you would want to try it out with us.”

“Wha—what?!” Lucy stammered, a pink blush deepening over her cheeks. “Why would you think I’d want to do that?”

Mira just smiled at her. Even Erza stopped hitting the lacrima long enough to give the Celestial Spirit Wizard a flat stare.

Lucy gulped. “Alright, fine. We’ll be the criminals getting arrested, right?”

“Either that, or innocent people getting framed as criminals,” Erza shrugged. “Same experience really. No real harm done and great mind sex.”

Lucy wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that idea. Getting arrested for political reasons during the Grand Magic Games hadn’t exactly been a pleasant experience. But if it was all happening in her mind and she was perfectly safe in reality, maybe she’d be able to focus on certain… other aspects that had been pushed to the fringes of her mind due to the wider circumstances at the time.

“There’s a safe word, right?” she inquired.

“Of course,” Mira revealed. “If things ever get too intense, just think it and you’ll be pulled back to reality.”

Lucy took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

Mira and Erza grinned and set to work preparing the system.

Soon enough, all three wizards laid on top of one of the four beds, a circlet of gold inlaid with a violet jewel on each of their heads. Mira leaned back and tapped the surface of the main lacrima, lighting it up with a bright purple glow.

The Fairy Tail bombshells closed their eyes and were each submerged into their own worlds of pleasure.

* * *

“Aaahh! I surrender! I surrender! Please, don’t hurt me anymore!”

Lucy blinked, surprised to find pleas of mercy the first thing she heard when she was transported into the fantasy world.

The blonde wizard looked down to find the person uttering those desperate cries to be a blue-haired man with a tattoo over his right eye and several magic rings on his fingers. She glanced around to find that there were several other thuggish men strewn about a massive beach dotted with some sort of wreckage, along with dozens of groggy women all dressed to the nines.

In fact, one look at herself allowed Lucy to find that she herself was adorned with her favorite red dress, with a slit all the way down the side to show off her lascivious legs and maroon high heels over her feet. By itself, it would not have given much of a hint to what setting the lacrima had created from her memories, but combined with the beach, the wreckage, and the blue-haired man that she was now remembering, it all slotted into place.

The man was Bora of Prominence, the rogue mage who’d pretended to be The Salamander to draw in women he could sell into slavery in Bosco, using Charm Magic to hypnotize them into compliance once they were on his ship. The night she’d met Natsu, she’d nearly been one of his victims, before she’d summoned Aquarius to crash his ship and her soon-to-be partner took the jerk down on land.

But in this setting, Natsu was nowhere to be seen, and Bora and his men were cowering before her as the other women slowly came to.

Had she defeated him? She certainly felt she could given all the skills she’d gain since that fateful night, but what did this have to do with being arrested? She’d beaten down the bad guy, so was she supposed to arrest him and have sex with him? That didn’t sound like what Mira had described.

And if Lucy was being honest, not the experience she’d been hoping to have.

“Halt! What’s going on here!”

Lucy and Bora both turned around to find a squadron of Rune Knights charging down the beach, a prison magicmobile van behind them. Both the Fairy Tail wizard and the slavers were soon surrounded by the armored policemen.

One of them, an ornate badge pinned to his chest that Lucy recalled once seeing on Lahar, stepped out from the ring of officers.

“I am Captain Marcus of the Magic Council Custody Enforcement Division!” the man shouted. “What’s all this about?”

Lucy wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that query. She could say what she thought happened, that she’d defeated Bora and saved herself and the other girls, but she didn’t think that would get her the roleplay experience she wanted from the lacrima.

Fortunately, since she hesitated for a moment, Bora leapt to his feet and did it for her.

“Thank goodness you got here in time, officers!” he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger straight at Lucy. “This woman is a monster! She kidnapped all these girls, hijacked my ship, and was going to sell us all into slavery! My men and I tried to stop her, but she’s too strong!”

“What?!” Lucy yelled, seeing what the lacrima was doing and playing her part to maximize the experience. “Captain, you can’t believe him! He’s Bora of Prominence!”

“I have no idea who that is,” The Rune Knight’s replied, his eyes narrowing at her. “But I know you, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. And the rumors about your daddy’s business practices. Shouldn’t surprise me that being a scumbag runs in the family.”

“My father does not deal in slaves!” Lucy roared defiantly, furious that the lacrima would dare twist the memory of her late father like that. “And I never would either! Bora’s the one who kidnapped these women!”

“Oh yeah?” Bora challenged; a smug smirk plastered on his face as he rubbed the ring with a heart on his finger. “Let’s ask them. Girls? Who kidnapped you?”

Lucy’s eyes widened. She never did find out how the rest of the women on the ship had been freed from the Charm Magic. It seemed the lacrima had decided that they never were.

With hearts in their eyes, the women whirled around and pointed at their savior.

“It was her, officer!”

“She said she was going to sell us to the Emperor of Alverez’s harem!”

“She nearly killed poor Salamander!”

Lucy’s heart quickened with fear. And anticipation. “No! They’re lying! They’re under his Charm Magic!”

Captain Marcus snorted. “You expect me to believe a rub like this can use Charm Magic?”

“Hey!”

“I think I’ve seen enough here,” the Rune Knight proclaimed, signaling with a wave of his hand.

Lucy gasped as a pair of police officers with Speed Magic rammed into her from either side. The Celestial Spirit Mage gasped as her keys were snatched off her belt and her arms were grabbed tight by the armored men.

“Hey!” she protested. “Get off me— _gah!_ ”

The Rune Knights gripped the blonde’s succulent, creamy skin hard as they marched her over to one of the larger chunks of wreckage. Lucy was swiftly bent over the sturdy wood, her massive breasts squished into the solid surface as the beautiful young woman had her arms wrestled behind her back, a pair of sealstone handcuffs soon slipped over her wrists and firmly locked with a pinching _click_.

“Lucy Heartfilia, you are under arrest for assault, kidnapping, and human trafficking!” Captain Marcus declared. “As a rogue wizard, your basic rights as a citizen of the Kingdom of Fiore are hereby suspended for security purposes until such time as a court of law finds you innocent of the charges against you.”

“Wait, what?!” Lucy exclaimed.

That was certainly something the lacrima made very different from real life! For a moment, she even considered thinking the safe word and beaming out before more differences appeared.

But Mira had assured her that it was safe. And if that was the case, she wasn’t leaving until she got what she had come for. Which meant she had to put just as much effort into the scenario as the lacrima.

“Captain, please listen to me!” she wailed, franticness filling her voice. “I’m innocent! Please! I’m being fram— _mmmmeeeddd_!”

Her voice was garbled as a bright red ballgag was smashed into her mouth, the framed woman squealing as the smooth scarlet sphere was jammed between her lips. One of the policemen pinning her to the wreckage pushed aside her lustrous blonde hair and wrapped the gag’s firm leather straps around her head, buckling the latches tight. The young wizard was further restrained as a pair of heavy metal leg irons were locked around her ankles, the chains jingling her high heels wobbled upon the sand.

“Get that criminal slut on her feet!” Captain Marcus commanded. “She’s got an appointment for the rest of her life that starts at the station!”

Lucy yelped into her ballgag as she was suddenly yanked to her feet by the officers trapping her handcuffed arms. One of them pushed his palm into the small of her back, forcing her to walk with her humungous bust jutted out of her lowcut dress as she was escorted into the prison van. Once inside the iron vehicle, she had small chains looped through her handcuffs and leg irons and attached to the wall.

Then the doors were slammed shut and Fairy Tail’s Celestial Spirit Wizard was taken away to jail.

Fortunately, the lacrima knew better than to have filler, so she arrived at the police station only a second later, the prison van doors opened back up as Lucy was wrenched out of the vehicle and manhandled into the building by Captain Marcus and his men. The desk sergeant barely looked up from his work before he whistled at the wizard’s bound state and waved her jailers on to the processing area.

Once there, one of the policemen retrieved a set of documents and an ink pad from a nearby cabinet and set them on the nearest table. Captain Marcus uncuffed Lucy (her magic was still suppressed, so her leg irons must have had sealstone as well) and grabbed the blonde’s slim and smooth wrists. He directed her to press each of her fingertips into the ink pad and then to jam each of those tips into the designated areas on the paperwork, collecting her fingerprints for her official criminal record.

Next, she was wrenched away from the table and pushed in front of a white, striped wall, a uniformed policeman manning a tripod-mounted camera that was aimed straight at her. Another officer proceeded to shove a black plaque with white lettering into her hands, reading: _Inmate 65343 – Heartfilia, Lucy_.

She was ordered to look straight on at the camera and it took a picture of her. Then she was told to show it her side and with a flash it finished its job, taking the buxom Celestial Wizard’s mugshots and completing her booking as a criminal.

Captain Marcus came forward and removed the plaque from her grip, snagging her arms, twisting them behind her back and slapping her wrists back in handcuffs. Then, he leaned into her ear, his hot breath tingling across the back of her neck.

“I’m afraid we can’t take any chances with a wizard of your caliber, Ms. Heartfilia,” he leered, far too much anticipation in his voice. “We’ll have to strip you down.”

“ _Waht?!_ ” Lucy squealed into her gag, even as her core grew hot in anticipation. Buildup was nice, but she really wanted to get to the main event.

Two officers came over and pinned her thrashing limbs in place, while Captain Marcus set to work on her dress. The Rune Knight’s nimble fingers tugged the maroon straps off Lucy’s shoulders and shimmed them down the arrested woman’s arms, using some sort of intangibility magic to get them past the chain of her handcuffs. He shimmed the soft red fabric further down, his men lifting his captive’s legs up so he could phase it through her ankle shackles and tug the gown away.

Lucy blushed and glanced away as she was left in just her lacy bra and panties, the policemen whistling at her exposed body. Her pink lingerie underwear was racy even by Erza’s standards, but she liked it. Even if other people almost never saw her in it (her many foes seemed to always be set on making her completely naked), it made her feel sexy. And despite knowing that the men around her were just constructs in her mind, she couldn’t deny that it was a bit gratifying to receive the attention.

Captain Marcus slipped his finger into her panties, chuckling when he saw they’d been soaked by her wet pussy. “You really are just a high-class bimbo, aren’t you, Heartfilia?”

Lucy scoffed at the captain’s accusation, trying to ignore the tingling that ran through her as he shimmed her panties down her thick thighs and gorgeous calves, using his magic to pull them right through her leg irons. After that, she yelped as she was suddenly spanked across her enormous, bubbly ass, her butt cheeks jiggling from the smarting strike.

As she stumbled through the room, the uniformed officers holding her arms pulled her over to the nearby table, taking her balance off her feet and leaning her over the wood as her high heels kicked into the air. Captain Marcus reached out and snagged both her legs. Two more policemen came forward and slipped their fingers over the rim of her maroon shoes. Lucy gasped as her high heels were slowly, _sensually_ removed from her feet.

Once they were gone, the only article of clothing she retained was her lacy pink bra. And as she was bent over the table, the police threaded their fingers through the strap and unlatched the clasp. Her last scrap of underwear fell away and her massive mammaries bounced free, jiggling in the low light of the police station.

Captain Marcus licked his lips at the soft, succulent orbs, reaching around Lucy’s back to sink his fingers into her squeezable flesh. “These are truly impressive. Unfortunately, we don’t have a uniform big enough for tits like these, Ms. Heartfilia. So, you’ll have to do without until we can order one in. In the meantime, sergeant, get the rope! I’ll get started on the cavity search.”

“Sir!” one of the Rune Knights saluted, running off deeper into the police station.

Two more men grabbed Lucy’s shoulders and slammed the arrested wizard down into the table, her handcuffs jostling behind her. The busty blonde gasped as her breasts were pressed down into the polished wood, only for a tingle to shoot up her spine as Captain Marcus’s fingertips brushed against her sphincter and her dripping pussy lips.

Lucy screeched as both limbs were jammed up into her body. The one in her asshole scraped its nail across the raw flesh of the opening, its path unused to being entered instead of exited, sparks of pain being the only result. But that dashing of pain only excited the sheer pleasure of her sacred cavern.

The finger pumping in and out of her cunt sent a stab of bliss into her system with each thrust. Its tips danced across her soaked, silky pussy walls, tantalizing her senses with each stroke.

Then the sergeant returned, a long coil of rope in his hand. The uniformed man wound the cord over Lucy’s gigantic breasts and wrapped it around the underside, bulging the handcuffed blonde’s bust even larger. Only to dive the rope back through the valley between her mammaries, coiling it around each of her enormous tits, her erect pink nipples pushing out from the bindings. The Celestial Wizard squealed into her bright red ballgag, sensation streaming down from sequestered chest down into her privates.

And that was all she needed to come.

Her pussy walls clenched tight around Captain Marcus’s finger, pouring a reservoir of her juices over the limb. The arrested woman collapsed over the table, the pleasure of her orgasm seeping through her. As her captor removed his knuckles from both her cunt and her asshole, she considered thinking the safe word. She’d gotten pleasure after all.

But something told her she could get more if she waited just a bit longer.

So she thought nothing as Captain Marcus plucked two pink vibrators from a nearby table and plugged them into her holes. Lucy’s chocolate brown eyes widened as the metal eggs were flicked, her legs spasming as the vibrations surged through her pussy and bum.

The sergeant reached the end of the rope harnessing her breasts down between her leg, pressing the rope against her crotch and pinning the vibrators into her holes. Once that was secure, he pulled the rope taut and tied it off in a knot around the chain of her handcuffs, trapping the criminal slut in a cycle of ecstasy from the pressure around both her bust and her crotch.

The police officers cackled at Lucy’s throes of pleasure, yanking the bound woman to her feet and dragging her off to her jail cell to await her day in court.

* * *

Fortunately, the lacrima knew to make that day come quickly. In the literal blink of an eye, Lucy was transported from her jail cell to a seat behind a defendant’s desk, her mind filled with exposition about how her father and guildmates’ efforts to boost her legal case had all come to not due to rampant corruption in Fiore’s legal system.

Now clothed in a skintight orange prison jumpsuit, her shiny scarlet ballgag the only binding remaining from her booking, Lucy could only watch at the jury foreman handed the judge a slip of paper that would decide her fate.

“Lucy Heartfilia! The people of Hargeon have found you _guilty_ on all charges!” the black-robed judge pronounced, banging their gavel for silence in the courtroom after that verdict was delivered. “As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison at Era Wizard Correctional. Bailiffs! Restrain the prisoner and take her away!”

Uniformed officers came upon Lucy from either side, grabbed her arms, and yanked her to her feet. They forced their way through her struggles and bent her limbs behind her back, clamping her wrists in tight, biting handcuffs. The convicted wizard then squealed as she was bent over the defendant’s desk, her bust pressing into the wood from underneath the tight restriction of her prison uniform. The bailiffs reached out and slipped a sealstone collar around her neck, sealing her magic for the entirety of her sentence.

With that done, Lucy was hefted to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal.

* * *

“Oh yeah! Oh yeah! That’s it, blondie! Eat it like the guilty little cocksucker you are!”

Lucy almost rolled her eyes at the guard’s taunting, but she didn’t have the time before he slammed his dick back down her throat.

The lacrima had skipped along to two weeks after her trial, two weeks after she’d begun her sentence at Era Wizard Correctional, the Magic Council’s high-security prison that could hold even the most dangerous mages. Though unlike the real facility, this imaginary one was corrupt to the bone, with a staff that let the guards do what they liked with any attractive inmate and sold rapes of them to the highest bidders.

Thus, it was no surprise that Lucy had spent her entire incarceration as Convict 65343 being pounded raw in her cell, today being no exception.

Dressed only in her skintight orange prison jumpsuit, several slots in the fabric unzipped to expose her crotch and privates, and with her arms still trapped in handcuffs, the convicted Celestial Wizard was bent over her cot by a pair of uniformed guards. One of them gripped her chained wrists and plunged his cock past her tight sphincter to plunder Lucy’s clenching asshole, whole the other threaded his fingers through her silky golden locks, yanking the bound girl forward as to sink his rod even further down her gullet.

The criminal slut was rammed back and forth across her bed, her chains rattling as she mewled with delight. Her tongue flicked out to lap the first guard’s cock with wet lascivious licks, stroking the hefty shaft to even greater length as his partner speared her down to her bowels, force and heat building in her core.

But not released. It was strange. She was enjoying the lacrima’s simulation, it allowed her to enjoy all the perverse kinkiness about being framed, arrested, and convicted of a crime she didn’t commit without having to suffer all the horrible consequences of such a nightmare. But despite the carnal ecstasy surging through her with each thrust into her bubbly ass, the pleasurable warmth of getting a spray of semen shot over her face, and even the tight pressure of her slightly too prison uniform against her bulging bust and pert nipples, it felt like something was missing from the experience. Something _personal_.

“Alright guys, get outta here! This convicted whore’s mine!”

Lucy’s chocolate eyes widened, cum sputtering off her soaked lips. She knew that voice!

Immediately, the guard in her ass pulled out, without even coming. He and his partner immediately snapped to attention, whirling towards the door of the cell. “Ye—yes! As you command, Warden Dragneel, sir!”

Lucy’s gaze flickered to the entrance of her cell, barely believing the confirmation her eyes provided. Striding past the thick metal bars of her prison cell was Natsu, her salmon-haired partner clothed in a navy policeman’s uniform that hugged his strong, defined muscles… very well.

A bright pink blush dusted Lucy’s cheeks as she rose into a sitting position, the previous pair of guards fleeing out the barred cell door. Leaving her all alone with Natsu.

“So… Warden Dragneel, huh?” the handcuffed Celestial Wizard muttered. “How’d you swing that with the council?”

“Beat Gajeel in a fight. He had to use his old Custody Enforcement Unit contacts to get me the gig,” Natsu muttered, though he was notably not smiling. “And you’ve been framed as a slaver.”

“Heh, could be worse,” Lucy replied, curious where the simulation was going with this. “I mean prison sex is still pretty good sex.”

That prompted Natsu to smirk. “Oh really?”

The Dragon Slayer lowered his hand to his pants and unzipped his fly, allow his rockhard, and stupidly large, cock to spring free.

Lucy’s blush darkened from pastel pink to a deep ruby red. “Hey now! Natsu, what do you think you’re doing—”

“That’s ‘warden’ to you, Inmate 65343!” Natsu ordered. “And you know exactly what I’m doing. Convicts like you need to be punished for your crimes, _Ms. Heartfilia_.”

Lucy really wasn’t sure how to react to that. She knew there was no way in hell Natsu would ever call her ‘Ms. Heartfilia’, but at the same time, she couldn’t deny there was something _stirring_ about her partner being so authoritative with her. And the lacrima was combing through her memories to create the optimum sex fantasy, so… maybe this would be the missing piece.

Natsu stalked over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her to the wall. The Dragon Slayer grinned before lowering his mouth and gripping the zipper of her prison jumpsuit between his teeth. He slowly undid the restrictor, releasing Lucy’s massive mammaries from their confines.

Then he came back up and bit down on the teat of her left breast, his tongue swirling out to lap at her nipples with wet licks. Lucy panted as sensation shuddered through her already hot body, barely stifling her moans as Natsu hand closed around her other buoyant breast, his fingers squeezing hard into her soft creamy flesh. Sweat poured down her skin as her bombshell bust was manhandled by the man she loved most.

Wait? Man she loved—where did that come from?! Sure, she loved Natsu, but as a friend! _A friend_! Yes, a friend—

“Woah!” she gasped, knocked out of her panicked denial as her partner suddenly yanked her off her cot and slammed her down onto the hard floor of her cell, her bust squished down into the cold stone. She barely had any time to process what was going on before Natsu had taken hold of her handcuffed wrists and poked his bulbous tip at her soaked pussy lips.

With a single, forceful thrust, he jammed himself into the convicted blonde’s waiting cunt.

“ _Oh! OH! OOOHHH!!!_ ” Lucy moaned, all thoughts of romance driven from her mind as the Dragon Slayer's enormous shaft made her its bitch, pillaging her drenched and silky pussy like a fertile farm and pounding her so hard and fast that her pale ass cheeks were smacked red by his pelvis. The inmate wailed with euphoria as a titanic orgasm broke through her body, her nervous system utterly crushed as she was dominated doggystyle.

This, this was what she’d been missing! This was what she’d been promised, the ultimate sexual fantasy the lacrima had promised! Lucy could almost kiss Juvia for buying the thing, used or not.

“You enjoying this, convict?!” Natsu taunted, his cock sawing through Lucy’s pussy as he railed her into the ground. “You enjoy being treated like the criminal whore you are!?”

“ _Oh yes, warden! Yes!_ ” Lucy squealed, her orange prison uniform rippling as her handcuffs jingled with every thrust. “ _I’m guilty, officer! Guilty! A guilty little criminal slut who needs to be punished for her crimes! Pound me! Fuck me! Pour your seed into my criminal womb and Knock! Me! Up!_ ”

Natsu chuckled. “That can be arranged, Ms. Heartfilia.”

He ramped up his fucking even faster, the bound Celestial Wizard moaning with ecstasy as his hips clapped against her bouncing butt cheeks.

At last, he lifted one hand from her handcuffed wrists and pressed it into her shoulder blades, pinning her down against the cold stone floor as he thrust into her one last time. His cock speared down her drenched cunt and slammed right into her womb, hosing Lucy’s insides with a surge of molten, sticky cum. The arrested woman spasmed at the plateau of pleasure, her arms yanking her handcuffs taut as her own orgasm broke through her. Her silken pussy walls clenched tight around Natsu’s rod as it continued to shoot seed into her convicted core.

Finally, after a full minute of coming inside her, the warden pulled out. A pale, sticky creampie pooled out from Lucy’s glistening quim, a line of burning hot cum dribbling down the convict’s magnificent thighs.

Natsu gave her no time for rest as he yanked her to her feet and jammed her against the bars of her cell. “Hope you’re not turned out 65343! We’ve got a lot more rounds to go through before we can be sure I’ve fucked a baby into you!”

“Yes, warden,” Lucy mewled, barely speaking from the pleasure. “Fuck a baby into me… I’ll gladly have your ba…by…”

A… baby? A baby from her and… _Natsu?!_

Lucy’s mind immediately snapped back to its lucid self, the safe word blaring through her mind like a bolt of lightning.

Instantly, the fantasy Natsu froze just as he was about to thrust into her again. A moment later, the entire simulated world dropped away in a flash of bright white light.

* * *

Lucy gasped for breath as she shot straight up in her bed, her hands flying up to remove the golden circlet from around her head.

Natsu… babies… babies with Natsu… the lacrima may have pulled together all the elements it could in her memories to create her ultimate prison sexual fantasy, but it had also touched upon feelings that she was not ready to acknowledge or process at this point in her life. Thank goodness whoever Juvia had bought it from had made sure the safe word still worked.

Though, as she glanced around the basement, watching Erza and Mira shudder in their trances, panting with pleasure as their tongues flopped out of their mouths, Lucy couldn’t say she regretted testing the device. In fact, looking down between her legs and spying the dark pool that had soaked into the bedsheets, she wondered if she was really satisfied with only one go-around. After all, she could just pop out any time things got uncomfortable…

The blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard furtively snatched the golden circlet back up and plopped back onto her head. Leaning back as the purple jewel began to glow, she returned to a world of pure, kinky pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> December has been a rough month and I've barely had any time to write. The plan had been to work on the next entry in the RWBY 'Arrested' series when I had the time, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So this was one I wrote for me. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I actually like this lacrima idea as a way to do the Arresting/Prison kink that I love while also providing a story that can be enjoyed whether one likes Non-Con or not. Or maybe it waters the story down and satisfies no one, I don't know. Will probably continue with it when I return to Fairy Tail smut if it does work though, so be sure to let me know if it helps your 'experience' or not!


End file.
